


Dancing, Drinking, and All that Follows

by meadowsnails



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Consensual, Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meadowsnails/pseuds/meadowsnails
Summary: Between his drinking habit and career in demon hunting, he spent most nights in clubs now. Caught in his usual cycle of dancing, flirting, drinking, and back alley fights with demons, Trevor couldn't help but notice the man with golden eyes heading his way.





	Dancing, Drinking, and All that Follows

Trevor leaned against the bar, sipping the drink someone had bought him earlier. The dance floor was packed, and he needed a break from the suffocating mass of people. 

Between his drinking habit and career in demon hunting, he spent most nights in clubs now. He looked to the bartender and gestured for another drink. He’d already had to deal with three demons tonight, caught in his usual cycle of dancing, flirting, drinking, and back alley fights with demons, he was glad to have some time to sit finally.

He sighed as he finished the drink and looked back to the crowd, waiting for a moment where the crowd would thin out so he could return to dancing, as patrons came and went, he noticed yet another person with looks that just could not be human. The man didn't seem to be interested in dancing with anyone as he made his way through the crowd toward the bar, Trevor noticed his golden eyes, definitely not a usual demon. He tried to make out what the other man could be before he turned back to the bar, trying to pretend not to be watching the man out of the corner of his eye as he leaned against the bar and ordered a drink of his own. Trevor tried to act surprised as the bartender passed a drink his way as well and jerked his head in the mans direction “from him.” Trevor looked at the golden haired man and lifted his drink “Thanks.” The man nodded and sipped his own drink for a while before gesturing toward the dance floor with a raised eyebrow, then turning and walking into the crowd, expecting Trevor to follow.

Trevor laughs softly and finishes the drink before following the man into the crowd, having to search for a moment before finding him. Trevor wasn't sure how he felt about him yet, it certainly wasn't beyond him to let a monster go if they weren't actually a danger, but Trevor liked to rely on his instincts, and his instincts were screaming to investigate the man. He joins the man in dancing, trying to inspect the man’s features to figure out what he was. The man smiled at him and put his hands on Trevor’s waist, pulling him close, “what brings you here tonight.” he purrs, and god if his voice didn’t sound gorgeous. Trevor smiles back as they begin to follow the song’s quick bass filled rhythm, “oh the usual, drinking, dancing, and all that follows. What brings you here?” he steps back, letting the other man’s hands fall from his waist as he twists his hips to show off, the man mirrors his movements and flashes his inhuman teeth in a smile “drinking, dancing, and all that follows.” he laughs and steps forward again, placing his hands back on Trevors waist, pressing their bodies together.

Trevor laughs along with him, turning his back to the man and swaying in time with him, putting his hands over the ones around his waist, leading them just a bit lower before reaching behind him to card his fingers through the man’s hair as he looks at the longer and sharper than typical nails on his hands. Trevor’s fingers rove through the man's hair searching for any horns or unusual features on the other man’s skull. “I haven’t seen you here before. What’s your name?” he leans his head back against the other man. “Alucard. And you?” he leans his head forward to kiss along Trevor’s jaw. “Trevor” he tilts his head, knowing that no monster would be bold enough to bite him in the middle of a crowd, and willing himself to not tense as he can tell Alucard is trying to discreetly smell him. Alucard, as if shocked, breathes in sharply and pulls away from Trevor’s neck, “Trevor _what_ ” his voice remains smooth and sweet, but trevor can tell there is danger in his tone now, he turns back to face Alucard and smirks, holding his waist tightly now “ _Belmont_ ”. The Dhampire narrows his eyes but, to Trevor’s surprise, resumes dancing “I see.” Trevor raises an eyebrow and keeps up the pace “Now, what really brings you here Alucard” his tone becomes serious, flirtatious tone falling away. “What does “all that follows” include for you tonight.” Alucard glares “What I planned to follow drinking and dancing with was bringing someone handsome home with me for a *real* drink and all that follows, but I see beauty has wasted itself tonight.” Trevor laughs, “Same to you, bloodsucker. Tell me, how’s it feel to know you almost slept with and drank from a Belmont.” Alucard pauses for a moment before bringing himself to press close to Trevor again “Surprisingly, I’m not regretting it.” He turns Trevor back around and puts his hands lower on his hips, nearly to his thighs now. “I hope you know, I’m not the type to take someone home if they aren’t fully willing. There's no class in using magic for this sort of thing.” Trevor puts his hands over alucards again, considering the offer, “Well, I seem to be lacking regrets too. So long as your meals consent, we should have no problem.” He knew he should show no mercy to a vampire, but felt generous tonight. “Who’s place should we go for this.” he asks, failing to be smooth in expressing his eagerness, as Alucard has returned to kiss at his neck. “I’m living a block from here, if you think you can wait that long” he teases Trevor, who rolls his eyes. “I think walking a block won't kill me.” He lets go of Alucard and walks to the door, knowing he would follow.

Outside the club, he took in a deep breath of the cool air, “Much better than being in that crowd.” Alucard nods in agreement, eyes closed as he tilts back his head to enjoy the fresh air. Trevor lets Alucard wrap his arm around his waist as they walk to his apartment, chatting and laughing along the way. Alucard had a well decorated apartment, with a bed Trevor thought was amazingly soft as he flopped back on it to remove his boots. Alucard sat beside him to take off his own shoes, then gently pushing Trevor back, to begin kissing at his neck. Trevor laughs softly, pushing Alucard back “Let me finish with my clothes. I don't want to ruin my shirt.” He sits up and works at his shirt buttons, leaning back a bit as Alucard sits in his lap, facing him and moves Trevors hands “How about I help you with that.” his voice has returned to the low purr trevor had been drawn in by in the club. Trevor smiles and begins working at Alucard’s shirt in return, pressing kisses to the dhampir’s chest and neck. He pushes the shirt off Alucard’s shoulders as moves his own shoulders to allow Alucard to remove his shirt in turn, His hips had begun a slow, steady roll against Alucards as they finish removing their shirts and Trevor kissed his way up to finally capture Alucards lips and kiss him deeply, hardly having to prod at him to get the dhampir to open his mouth as Trevors tongue slips in deeper, trying to avoid cutting himself on Alucard’s fangs.

Alucard pulled away, slipping off Trevor’s lap and to the ground, placing his elbows against the edge of the bed as he undoes the hunter’s pants, tugging them off in one smooth motion along with his boxers. Trevor spreads his legs slightly as Alucard’s nails dig in to his thighs, dragging down slightly in a gamble to see what it would do to the hunter. He was not disappointed when he looked up to see the man bite his lip, face going red as his cock hardened further, twitching slightly. Trevor gathered the sheets in his hands and held them tightly, hips jerking up as Alucard repeated the motion and leaned in to nip at his inner thighs, feeling prouder than he should at the red lines raising in Trevor’s skin. Trevor reached a hand forward to tangle it in Alucard’s hair holding him in close to his thighs “How untraditional” he laughs “Feeding from the thighs instead of the neck.” Alucard smirked and licked along the lines his nails had raised, humming in agreement, he’d be lying if he said the Belmont didn’t smell intoxicating, he could hardly bring himself to stop nipping and teasing at Trevor’s thighs. Trevor gasped as Alucard bit down rougher than before, then leaning back to sit on his heels and look up at Trevor “Are you sure you want me to feed from you?” he asks softly, rubbing his hands over his thighs. Trevor’s hand tightens in his hair as he nods “do your worst” he flashes Alucard a cocky grin, which faltered as Alucard allowed his head to be pushed back down against Trevor’s thighs, his fangs finally sinking in to the soft flesh. Trevor’s head tips back as his mouth falls open to let out a quiet moan, holding Alucard against him tightly and rolling his hips again as the dhampir slides his hand up to palm at the now painfully hard and dripping cock, his other hand rubbing soothingly at Trevors thigh, before his nails dig in roughly and he drinks deeper, his hand wrapping around Trevor’s cock and stroking. “Fuck” Trevor groans out, trying to keep his hips still as his knuckles go white from gripping the sheets and Alucard’s golden hair tightly.

Alucard drinks for a couple minutes more, then pulls back, not wanting to drain the hunter. Trevor looks at him through hazy, half lidded eyes, the sight of the dhampir licking his lips and wiping the blood from his chin on the back of his hand much more arousing than Trevor knew it ought to be. Alucard’s hand stills and lifts away as he finishes cleaning off his face and stands up. Trevor lays back against the bed, rolling his hips slowly, trying to tempt Alucard back to bed “come back and finish what you began” he holds out his hand for Alucard, who laughs softly “be patient Trevor.” He slips his own pants and underwear off and climbs back on the bed, gently gathering Trevors wrists in one hand and pinning them over his head. “How would you like me to finish what I began?” he leans down to begin kissing his neck again. Trevor squirms against the dhampirs strong grip, groaning softly, “God…. Any way you want.” He moves his hips to rock up against Alucard, who pulls away again, leaving Trevor to whine. “Please…” he says softly, keeping his hands over his head. Alucard opens up the drawer of his bedside table, pulling out a bottle of lubrication. “Be patient.” he reminds Trevor, coating his fingers and bringing them to rub against the hunter’s tight rim, his other hand rubbing over his thigh again as Trevor bends his legs up to spread them better, his hips jerking again as one finger slips inside him, working it slowly and gently to stretch him. His hand presses Trevors hips against the bed “Try to hold still and be patient.” he leans forward to kiss Trevor gently again, pressing a second finger in, twisting his wrist and spreading the fingers slowly, out of the corner of his eye he notices the hunter’s fingers twitch, “Keep them there.” he says, crooking his fingers harshly to find the bundle of nerves he was looking for. Trevor nods and gasps as Alucards fingers rub over the spot again before adding a third finger, working it in until he feels satisfied that Trevor is ready and removes his hand, ignoring the absolutely pitiful whine the hunter gives as he tries to follow his hand with his hips. He uncaps the bottle again and coats his own cock, shivering as he realized he hadn’t been touched yet. “Ready?” he asks, tossing the bottle to the side. Trevor nearly moves his hands to grab Alucard’s waist and pull him in, but stops, instead grabbing the covers above him again “Hurry up and stop teasing me.” he growls. Alucard grabs Trevor’s hips, nails digging in as he slides his cock in to Trevor’s hole, his hips flush with the hunter’s in one swift motion. Trevor bites his lip, trying hard to keep his hands above him as he pants, Alucard beginning a slow pace. Trevor hisses slightly, moving his hips in time with Alucard’s thrusts “faster” he growls, his self control faltering as he moves his hands to hold on to Alucard’s back, feeling proud as Alucard begins to thrust in harder, speeding up. Trevor digs his nails in, hoping he can leave a mark on the dhampir as payback for the marks he was sure would be all over his thighs in the morning. Alucard’s brows furrow, speeding up further “Trevor…” he pants out “I’m not sure how long I’ll be able to keep from-” Trevor digs his nails in harder, cutting him off “I know.” he works his hips quicker, both of them losing their rhythm “I’m close too.” Alucard leans in, his nails digging into Trevor’s hips again as he begins to kiss and nip at his neck, gasping when Trevor’s strong legs wrap around him pulling him in deeper, one of his hands reaching down to palm at his own cock. Alucard’s rhythm began to stutter as he felt Trevor tighten around him as the hunter lets himself moan louder. Alucard is speeds up one last time before he feels Trevor tighten impossibly more around him, his orgasm tearing through him as the dhampir follows him over the edge, his teeth piercing the hunters neck as he slowly thrusts through both of their orgasms, taking another drink from the hunter before finally untangling himself to get up and gather some food and water for Trevor, stopping to grab a wet washcloth.

When he gets back to the room, Trevor is laying back, seeming to bask in his afterglow. to Alucard, the sight is impossibly beautiful. He comes to kneel down by Trevor, pushing the glass into his hand “drink” he says softly as he begins to use the cloth to clean off the hunter’s skin. Trevor makes a face as he takes a sip of the water “no alcohol?” Alucard rolls his eyes “no, you need to _actually_ hydrate.” he sets the cloth aside and sits back in the bed, letting Trevor rest his head in his lap as he finishes the water and begins to eat the food Alucard brought for him. He rests up for a minute before smiling mischievously “not bad for a bloodsucker.” he laughs. Alucard can’t help but roll his eyes again and laugh as well “you weren’t half bad for a Belmont.” His hand strokes through Trevor’s hair as they both begin to drift off to sleep.


End file.
